The invention relates to an apparatus for reeling up strips, especially aluminum strips produced in a rolling-casting plant, with a reel axially rotatable by a drive and arranged in a path of the strip, and to a method for this purpose.
Ordinarily after a rolling-casting plant there is arranged a stationary reel which is moved by a special reduction gear. The strip reeled into a coil is ejected laterally of the strip path by a coil ejector and there taken over by a coil truck. This arrangement has the disadvantage that considerable space is occupied laterally of the strip path and the casting line for the coil removal. Moreover expensive special gears are necessary which are capable of taking up the reel mounting.
The inventor has set himself the target of producing an apparatus and a method of the above-stated kind by which especially space is saved and the use of ordinary gears is rendered possible.